


And He'll Glow

by skihale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skihale/pseuds/skihale
Summary: Occasionally, there will be one of those days.





	

As often as Bokuto’s mood would drop, it wasn’t as often that Akaashi would outright comfort him. There were moments when he would attempt damage control, using their friends and a list of sure fire compliments to get Bokuto back to his normally excitable self. Other than that, Akaashi’s comforting abilities were few in number and always, always in private.

 

For as often as Bokuto’s mood dropped for a silly reason, occasionally he would really and truly be down on his luck.

 

And Akaashi just couldn’t stand that.

 

To Akaashi, Bokuto was the sun; bright and shiny and confident and loud. His presence was warmth and soothing blankets on a Sunday morning. The kind of thing that Akaashi really appreciated, a calm in the middle of the storm.

 

Bokuto being the calm and life being the storm.

 

To outsiders, Bokuto appeared to be the exact opposite. Boisterous and even annoying to some. But those people didn’t know Bokuto, like Akaashi knew Bokuto.

 

He knew that Bokuto got up every morning to make breakfast for his two older sisters, who had raised him after his parents passed away. He knew that when their friends and teammates broke up with their girlfriend of the week, Bokuto would put a cheer-up bento in their lockers. He knew that Bokuto would skive off classes (but not practices) to travel across Tokyo when Kenma had bad days.

 

On Akaashi’s birthday, Bokuto presents him with dark chocolate and sea salt bars. When Akaashi forgets his knee pads at home, Bokuto always has a spare pair. And without fail, every single school day, Bokuto walks him home.

 

No one in the world, knew the Bokuto that Akaashi knew.

 

The Bokuto that placed soft kisses on his neck while Akaashi read a novel aloud.

 

The Bokuto that helped elderly citizens across the street and made sure that every child had a turn on the swings.

 

The Bokuto, who occasionally, would have a sad day of his own in which Akaashi would be what only Bokuto saw.

 

Akaashi gave a soft sigh as he pushed open the door to Bokuto’s bedroom, watching the light from the hall cast his shadow over the heap of blankets on the bed. The figure lay still for a moment, before the familiar white streaked hair popped up from under the sheet. Golden eyes fell on him and Akaashi walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

It was one of those days.

 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto questioned after him with a low voice, uncommon in his tone.

 

“You didn’t give me a kiss when you dropped me off,” Akaashi explained gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. They never kissed when Bokuto would drop him off from school, but it was always Akaashi’s excuse. Some days it would make Bokuto smile, and some days it wouldn’t.

 

It wasn’t one of those days.

 

Bokuto ran strong fingers through his streaked hair, roughing it up and patting it down. His eyes drifted over the volleyball posters and shelves on his walls, not quite looking at Akaashi even as his body scooted closer to the warmth he emitted. Akaashi’s hand found Bokuto’s hip, his thumb rubbing soothing circles.

 

For a few minutes, they fell into a companionable silence. The only sound in the room coming from the ticking clock on the wall. It was dark, the room only lit dimly by the light from the hall that leaked through the cracks of the door. Akaashi could make out Bokuto’s shape, could feel him, but he couldn’t see much else; like the dimple in Bokuto’s right cheek.

 

Then, Bokuto finally rolled over, shifting down the bed to curl around Akaashi’s back to wrap his arms around his waist. His head rested on Akaashi’s lap and he nearly purred when Akaashi’s slender fingers pushed through his hair. There was really never much to say during those times, but Akaashi had the gentle touch of angels.

 

Or so Bokuto claimed.

 

He held Akaashi like that and time stretched on. Until Akaashi began to hum, a soft odd lullaby of sorts. Bokuto’s fingers traced spiraling shapes over the base of Akaashi’s spine, whispering to the tune. Though Akaashi knew that they were made up words to a made up song.

 

It was soft and comforting in a way that made even Akaashi feel warm, as if he’d been the one to seek out the gentle embrace.

 

He could feel the way that Bokuto buried his face against his side, mouth lifting into a soft smile through his shirt. It was time then, Akaashi thought as his fingers drifted down from Bokuto’s hair to scratch softly behind his ears. The warmth of Bokuto’s huff seeped through his shirt and Akaashi smiled.

 

Akaashi’s fingers slid down, gentle against Bokuto’s neck in a way that made him shiver. He fluttered them there until Bokuto tried to hide his chuckles in Akaashi’s shirt and scrunch up his shoulders at the same time. The vibrations of his laughter against Akaashi’s side sent ticklish thrills up his own spine and he had to bite his lip.

 

When Bokuto sank his teeth into Akaashi’s side in a nibble, Akaashi snorted on a laugh of his own and that’s all it took. Bokuto was flipped onto his back, head thrown back as giggles escaped in a cascading melody. Akaashi dug into the center of his belly with his fingers, easily smacking Bokuto’s hands away when he tried to stop him.

 

He tweaked Bokuto’s navel with a single finger and a squeal rewarded his efforts as the laughter went high. It was one of Akaashi’s favorite sounds. Bokuto’s laughter was normally so loud and rowdy. But when he was tickled, it become so weightless and sparkly.

 

“Akahashi,” Bokuto tried to wriggle himself up the bed and away from Akaashi’s evil touches, but Akaashi grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it up to his neck. His eyes widened in ticklish delight, “No, dohon’t!”

 

But it was too late.

 

Akaashi’s lips planted over his navel and blew a loud raspberry. The sound of Bokuto’s laughter disappeared as he wheezed in his hysterics, body going limp against the maddening sensations. As Akaashi made show of taking a breath Bokuto squealed in anticipation, before his laughter rushed out of him all at once as Akaashi blew, lips vibrating against his stomach.

 

A few more raspberries had Bokuto laughing with tears in his eyes and Akaashi finally leaned back, pulling down his shirt and ran his hands up Bokuto’s arms soothingly. As the laughter died down into happy chuckles, their eyes met and Bokuto smiled in that way that had Akaashi melting into goo.

 

They didn’t kiss. They hardly ever did.

 

But Bokuto did sit up and pull Akaashi close, taking the comfort that Akaashi freely offered in the solitude of his bedroom.

 

Akaashi held him close, letting Bokuto breath into his neck and sag against him. The happy little humming that Bokuto sang made Akaashi smile, glad that he was able to help bring some of the light back into Bokuto’s spirit. And they sat like that, with silence and song hovering around them.

 

Sometimes Bokuto would have bad days and he would then bloom and shine under Akaashi’s attentions.

 

It was one of those days.


End file.
